Ten Facts
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Ten facts unknown by anyone about Edward Elric. EdxWin Parental RoyxEd Parental HughesxEd


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This has been sitting in my documents for a while. I forgot about it and when I was cleaning it out I found it again.**

**Hope you guys like it. And for my other FMA stories, go to my profile for the note for that.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

1) He had loved his father. Really loved him. Even when he left Edward believed that he would come back and make their family whole again. It wasn't until the day their mother had died and he didn't even come to the funeral that the hatred in him grew and never left.

2) When he was younger he didn't mind being called short. In his mind short meant quick and fast. But as the years went by something happened that made him hate it and explode every time someone called him that. Every time he heard someone call him that his mind immediately went back to the day Winry said "I don't want to be with someone shorter then me."

3) He really did love Winry, even if he didn't realize it for himself until much later. And when Pinako became his and his brothers legal guardian he hated it when she would call him and Al 'brother.' Al was fine with it; Winry was always his sister anyway. But Ed knew better. After all…

You can't marry your sister.

4) When he was young and before his mother had died she had taught him and Al how to play the piano. Al never liked the lessons and as soon as they were finished he ran off to somewhere else. Edward did that as well but he also secretly loved to play songs on it and listen. He was fascinated by it, almost as much as he was fascinated by alchemy. And some nights, or afternoons, whenever Trisha had played the piano he was always secretly hiding around the corner and peeking and listening to his mother play. Sometimes it seemed like she knew he was there and those times she sang as she played.

5) No matter how much it hurt him physically he loved his automail. It helps him in battle, since he can turn it into a blade, it's stronger and more durable than a real human arm and it allows him to do a lot of cool things. But most of all it is because Winry and grandmother Pinako made it and he knew that it would last a long time and it held their love and desire to protect him in it.

6) When he had fist joined Mustangs group he felt like an outsider and that he was intruding somewhere he didn't belong there. But everyone had warmly accepted him into their group and making him feel like part of their family.

7) He would die for his brother. End of story. If it came to it he would willingly give his life in exchange for his brothers safety. They were close, sometimes close wasn't the right enough word to describe their loyalty to one another. There are times admittedly where they are mistaken not for brothers but for lovers (at those moments where he explodes even more then when someone calls him short.) But through everything that has happened in their lives it was comforting that their bond between each other was the one thing that would never fade through their lives.

8) He hates Mustang. From his conceited smirk to his know it all attitude. To that way he goes from woman to woman, not respecting them at all. It's because of him that he was a State Alchemist and the cause of a lot of stress in his life.

9) He loves Mustang. Like the way he used to love his father. He was the one who had helped him become a State Alchemist. It was because of him that he was able to get out of that wheelchair, get automail, and a new road in life. He will never say that out loud however.

10) He also considers Hughes as a father to him as well. Not that he would ever say so either. Hughes also took time out of his schedule to see him in the hospital or the library in Central and never forgot his birthday; he always brought a cake and some presents for him as well. There were even some times when he heard snippets of rumors saying that Hughes also had a photo album of him as well as Elysia.

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
